Naughty Ideas
by sesshysgirl1213
Summary: When Matt and Mello happen upon a wrestling match and compare it to sex, many things happen and they get many ideas. I got the idea from when i saw a wrestling match and I thought it was straight up sex. I was in fan girl yaoi heaven.It's public sex! R&R!


I saw a high school wrestling match a few days ago and the whole time I was thinking up this Mello/Matt fic. Now I am totally sure that wrestling is just a place for gay people to dry hump each other in public! Sorry to any wrestlers, but to me it was guys with big packages, in tight outfits, humping one another! I was thinking of making a series of one shots on what Matt and Mello do when they're bored, tell me what you think and if a lot of people agree, I will, if not we can forget I said this. So this is when Matt and Mello come on to a wrestling match! Enjoy!

Matt and Mello had been living in a moderately big apartment together for a few months now. They were steadily finding more and more things to do in their L.A. home. On occasions they would just walk around town looking. This was one of those days.

"So where are we going, Mello?" Matt asked in an excited voice. When Mello just kept walking and didn't answer, so Matt decided to guess. "We should go to a club and get drunk, even though it's two in the afternoon. Or maybe we should shop. Maybe get you a new costume." Matt spoke in a dark purr. At that Mello turned and glared at the red head. "We are not doing anything! I am just going on a walk! Jesus fucking Christ! Can't I just walk and find something to do!?" The silence between the two came back once again.

When they walked a good five blocks south of their apartment on their crowded street, they noticed how there were more and more people and cars packing the sidewalks and street. "Hmmm. I wonder what all the fuss is about. Want to go check it out?" Mello stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. This resulted in Matt stopping and the flood of people around them to walk around the young frozen men.

Mello stared of into the abyss for a moment then said "Well, there's not much else to do. Let's go." They followed the crowd into a school. "I never noticed this when the hell did this get here?" Mello said in disbelief. "It's always been here, Mello. We go by it all the time; I'm surprised you've never noticed." Matt said while being forced into a line that went into a big door. "I'm pretty damn sure that I would have seen it before, Matt, so that means your lying to me. Where the hell are we going?" The line was getting shorter and shorter and they could see a woman at a table taking money from people.

"Well read the sign." Mello looked up and saw a sign that said gym in big letters. "Well that doesn't explain much, dumbass! It better not be another porn convention! Last time we went to one of those you were hard for a week straight and I had to deal with it! This means I had a sore ass for a week!" Mello was practically yelling now and drawing lots of attention to the two. Luckily the buzz of people was too loud to here what he was saying, but people still stared at the oddly dressed pair. Matt was clad in his goggles, stripes and tight jeans. But that was nothing compared to Mello who was in a leather vest with fur lining on the hood. He had no shirt on underneath the vest and it was unzipped down to right under his pecks to give people a nice view. But what got most of the attention was his super tight leather pants, and considering he never wore any under pants, people had a great look at everything!

"It's a school, why would they have a porn convention. Hey do you have any money on you we have to pay to get in?" Matt just waved off the stares; he was used to it from hanging out with Mello so much. "Why should we get in the first place? We don't know what we are going to see! Let's just go home." They were at the front of the line now and the woman was demanding four dollars each. "It could be fun, even if we don't know what's going on, let's go for the hell of it." With that said Matt glided his hand down the front of Mello's pants, over the gun, and a little farther to Mello's secret hiding spot for money. It was tightly tucked in a very naughty place and Matt could here Mello's breath catch and what his hand was dangerously close to harden slightly.

He pulled a ten dollar bill out and threw it at the lady, shrugging off the gasps and stares as they walked in. Mello glared up at Matt and they looked at the sight before them. Matt gasped and Mello chuckled.

"Oh my God their f-" "Wrestling." Matt finished Mello's sentence and pointed at a sign that read "High school wrestling match at two o'clock." "I didn't know fucking was a sport." Mello stated plainly and sat down in the front row of some bleachers. Matt was a little dumbfounded and took his place next to Mello.

They looked at the scene before them. There were two guys about Matt and Mello's young age. They were both on their knees and one was behind the other and the one on the backside had his arm around they others waist. And when the referee waved his arm the two started to move and wiggle around. They were both clad in spandex outfits, they had bright colors and were tight. They were as tight as Mello's pants, and that is an accomplishment! You can't get much tighter that that. And man could you see every aspect of their packages! The guy who was on the bottom now had his face in the other's humongous package.

"Holy shit! I wish you were that flexible Matt! Then you would really be fun! And I wish you had a package like that gut!" The man who was previously sitting by Mello had scooted down the bench as far as he could after the last comment. "What do you mean I am no fun?" Matt had a look of outrage on his usually calm demeanor. "I was joking! God, you fucking drama queen." Matt laughed and looked back to the boys wrestling around on the ground.

After a moment Mello pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and started to munch mindlessly on it, totally and utterly mesmerized. When Matt saw Mello's addiction come out of his pocket, he remembered his and pulled out a cigarette. He brought it to his lips and was about to light it when Mello hit it out of his hand. "What the hell Mello?" he looked over at Mello who had half of the bar hanging out of his mouth. "You can't smoke in schools, jackass!" complete and utter anger washed over Matt. "You've got to be kidding me!"

So the pair sat and watched for an hour. They actually started to cheer. They learned what the home team was and started to cheer when they won a match and boo when they lost. They actually got pretty into it.

About fifteen minutes to the end Mello turned to Matt and said "I figured it out. I understand now." Stunned Matt asked what he was talking about. "Well, they've finally come up with a sport for gay people. I mean you've been watching. It's censored sex. I mean, I can see every aspect of these guys' packages and these guys are all over each other. Half the time they are in the freaking doggy position." Matt thought it over for a second and nodded his head in agreement. He was about to say something when Mello shushed him. "The awards are starting."

The home team ended up winning and the two stood up clapping. "Hey, Mello see that guy over there." He nodded his head toward the same guy who was wrestling when they first walked in. "The one with the extra big package?" "Yeah, that one. I could have sworn he winked at me." With that the man turned around and raised his eyebrow towards Matt again and licked his lips. "See, what I say, I think I am going to go flirt with him." Matt took a few steps toward the boy. But before he made it half way Mello turned him around and kissed him so passionately, that Matt got immediately hard.

"You are mine and only mine. I will never fucking share you with anyone! Not even if he's hot and has a penis that's a fucking mountain." Mello leaned in close to Matt's ear and whispered "Because mine is the fucking Mount Everest." Matt smiled. Mello turned him towards the door. Matt smiled and waved at Mountain Penis and followed Mello out the door.

When they were back out on the sidewalk, Mello looked at him and practically panted "Let's go home and use some of our new found skills." Matt laughed and said "I'm so fucking horny, how about we call a cab to bring us the five blocks home and we have wild taxi sex." He smiled deviously. "Sounds good." Mello panted.

And they did just that. They made a habit of coming to every wrestling match. They learned much. But Matt never got to bang up Mountain Penis. Poor, poor Matt.

I hope you like this. I kept on cracking up so I had to stop writing and left that last scene to you imagination. Please review! I really want to know how you like this! Mountain Penis! HHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAA!


End file.
